Orrik Nightglider
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 8 | heal = 6,000 | crecla = Undead | school = Death | damperpip = 110 | damsch = Death | minion = Stomper | minion2 = Stomper | minion3 = Stomper | world = Wizard City | location = Colossus Boulevard | subloc1 = Briskbreeze Tower | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Orrick Nightglider is a Wraith, found on the last floor of the Briskbreeze Tower. He is a boss with the cheating capability. For example, he can: cast two spells in the same round, interrupt spells, destroy traps, he can cast spells that don't use pips, cast a Meteor Strike causing 750 and an Earthquake that does 750 . When he casts a Heck Hound, it doesn't use pips, but still does 1680 over 3 Rounds. He can also interrupt your attacks to put a Tower Shield on himself. After his health gets down to 4,000, he will summon three Stompers. Stompers are Black Colossus' that use Balance Spells, and will use all types of protections and charms on Orrick. Your best bet to beating him is to prepare everyone in your group to each do a big attack on him killing him in one round so he won't summon the minions. While 3 people are preparing to do a big attack on him a Fire Wizard needs to put a Fire Dispel on him every round to prevent his high damage Meteor Strike and Heck Hound. He has grandmaster ring drops. | spell1 = Curse | spell2 = Death Trap | spell3 = Ghoul | spell4 = Banshee | spell5 = Vampire | spell6 = Skeletal Pirate (Spell) | spell7 = Scarecrow | spell8 = Tower Shield | spell9 = Weakness | spell10 = Smoke Screen | spell11 = Fire Elf | spell12 = Ice Wyvern | spell13 = Meteor Strike | spell14 = Heck Hound | spell15 = Earthquake | gold = | hat1 = Wayfinder Helmet | hat2 = | hat3 = | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = | robe2 = | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = | boots2 = | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Simmering Sigil | ring2 = Ring of Winterbite | ring3 = Stormtossed Band | ring4 = Philosopher's Stone | ring5 = Seal of Salvation | ring6 = Signet of Sepulcher | ring7 = Jewel of Nullification | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = Colossus | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = | quest2 = | quest3 = }}